Spider-Gwen (film)/Credits
Full credits for Spider-Gwen (2019). Logos Opening Sony Pictures Animation and Movie Land Animation Studios presents In association with Marvel Entertainment and TSG Entertainment A Kerner Entertainment Company/Avi Arad/Lord Miller/Pascal Pictures Production Closing Directed by Bob Persichetti Peter Ramsey Tom McGrath Rodney Rothman Produced by Avi Arad • Amy Pascal Jordan Kerner, p.g.a. Phil Lord and Christopher Miller Mary Ellen Bauder Andrews, p.g.a. Christina Steinberg Screenplay by Phil Lord Rodney Rothman Story by Phil Lord Based on the Marvel Comics and Spider-Gwen comic books by Jason Latour & Robbi Rodriguez Jamie Chung Alec Baldwin Bex Taylor-Klaus Genesis Rodriguez Miranda Cosgrove Jason Sudeikis Robert Downey Jr. Tim Allen Gal Gadot Jordan Peele with Neil Patrick Harris and Brooks Wheelan Executive Producers Brian Michael Bendis Will Allegra Robbi Rodriguez Executive Producers Jason Latour Ella Ray William Renschen Director of Photography Phil Méheux Production Designer Bill Boes Co-Producer Jenny Harder Music by Henry Jackman James Newton Howard Lorne Balfe Daniel Pemberton Edited by Robert Fisher Jr. Costume Designer Kasia Walicka-Maimone Associate Producer Bradford S. Simonsen Visual Effects Supervisor John Knoll Art Director Scott Watanabe Character Designer Shiyoon Kim Head of Story Jorge R. Gutierrez Head of Layout Daniel Zettl Head of Animation Ariandy Chandra Animation Supervisors Tom McGrath Jean-Claude Kalache Shiyoon Kim Katherine Sarafian Daniel Sandoval-Guillen Production Managers Laléh Chloé Sahraï Brice Colinet Digital Producers Keith Luczywo Malcolm Thomas-Gustave CG Supervisors Glen McIntosh Laurent De la Chapelle David Silverman Supervising Sound Designers Gwendolyn Yates Whittle Addison Teague Gary Rydstrom Head of Post Production Bérénice Robinson Executive Music Producer Tom MacDougall A Film by Bob Persichetti • Peter Ramsey Rodney Rothman Spider-Gwen Crawl Art Cast Additional Voices David Applebee Juan Carlos Arvelo Adam Brown Jon Bruno Darcy Rose Byrnes Oscar Camacho June Christopher Alycia L. Cooper Michelle Jubilee Gonzalez Terrence Hardy, Jr. Bridget Hoffman Rif Hutton Miguel B. Jiron Harrison Knight Lex Lang Donna Lynn Leavy Andrew Leviton Caitlin McKenna Scott Menville Christopher Miller Arthur Ortiz Juan Pacheco Shakira Ja'Nai Paye Courtney Peldon Chrystee Pharris Jacqueline Pinol Juan Pope Al Rodrigo Joseph Sanfelippo Justin Shenkarow Dennis Singletary Warren Sroka Melissa Sturm Holly Walker Jason Linere White Ruby Zalduondo Ruth Zalduondo Casting by Jamie Sparer Roberts, CSA Story Sony Pictures Animation Story APM Irina Cuadra Story Artists Mark Ackland Sharon Bridgeman Cody Cameron Stephen Franck Denise Koyama Vi-Dieu Nguyen John Puglisi Miles Thompson Paula Assadourian Eva Bruschi Riccardo Durante Miguel Jiron Yoriaki Mochizuki Jihyun Park Ryan Savas Heiko Von Drengengerg Jane Wu Story Movie Land Animation Studios Story Artists Robert Fisher Jr. Stephen Heneveld Jonathan Zhang Gary Phillips Philippe Peixoto Josh Cooley Cody Cameron Boris Jacq Fabio Mackassi Rich Moore Story Coordinator Jinnah Kim Art Department Sony Pictures Animation Visual Development Andy Bialk Wendell Dailt Michel Hahné Seonna Hong Yashar Kassai Mike Kurinsky Yun Ling Zac Retz Jessica Rossier Naveen Selvanathan Noelle Triaureau David R. Bleich Yuhki Demers Bastien Grivet Gabe Hordos Chin Ko Paul Lasaine Jerry L. Loveland, Jr. Ernie Rinard Robh Ruppel Brittany Shively Raffaello Vecchione Yuchung Peter Chan Joseph Feinsilver Andrew Hartel Tony Ianiro Joshua Kalinowski Vaughan Ling Craig Mullins Neil Campbell Ross Nobuteru Sasagawa Jeffrey M. Thompson Mike Winkelman Art Department Movie Land Animation Studios Visual Development Artists Benjamin Plouffe David Silverman Gernald Loveland Richard Duarte Nelson "Rey" Bohol Kelly Asbury Alexandre Saint Martin Ryan Stankevich Matthew Coronad Mathieu Assemat Editorial Sony Pictures Animation Editorial Movie Land Animation Studios Asset Production Production Management Special Visual Effects and CGI Animation by Movie Land Digital Production Services Previsualization Modeling Character Modeling Artists Joy Hyeun Chung Bobby Yoonsung Jeong Sabina Suarez Basanta Brandon Lawless Ramón López Seco de Herrera Lorraine Harte Fitzgerald Irene Matar Alena Wooten-Tottle Lou Hamou-Lhadj Michael Krummhoefener John Singh Pottebaum Mark Tiberius Henne Julie Chu Yew Yee Mike Sungjoon Hong Jean-Pascal Berthiaume Jacob Van Valkenburg Sets and Props Modeling Artists Julien Kaspar Christina Garcia Weiland Jane Wang Paul Armstrong Charlotte Cuvelier Raymond V. Wong Josh West Sophie Vincelette Cassandre Marchetti Thibault Colonges Facial Modeling Artists Alessandro Bonora Richard Raimbault Gustav Ahren Roja Huchez Howard Sly Jinwoo Lee Peter Syomka Modeling Coordinator Ethan Owen Rigging Character Technical Directors Luis San Juan Pallares Claudia Chung Sanii Ryan Stankevish Stephen Platt Johann Francois Coetzee Uma Havaligi Weera Tom Wichitsripornkul Christian Haniszewski Sabina Suarez Basanta Hessan Bensmaine Éric Skjoid Mauhourat Nicolas Combecave Michael Anthony Navarro Jorge A. Cereijo-Perez Iker J. de los Mozos Dave Komorowski Jennifer R. Downs Rigging Coordinator Xinmin Zhao Surfacing Surfacing Artists Jonathan Williams Kathleen Good Christopher Gunderson Priyes Nalinchandra Shah Stephen Heneveld Jennifer Stephenson Newlin Lisa Slates Connors Lisa Briggs Sachs Sydney L. West Jeffrey M. Beaver Krystal McCrummen Yen-Min Hu Émilie Charpentier Emmanuelle Couture Matthew Callaghan Jose A. Rodriguez Grooming Grooming Artists Quentin McGrath Phil Miller Diana Cruz Anne Marie Ben Meredith Christopher Bolwyn Laura Sevier Eric Miller Grooming Rigging Artist Mukesh Patil Layout Layout Artists Jean-Christophe Poulain Kendra Vander Vliet Leita Katherine Lewis Jules Eschliman Jones Fred Peci-Evesque Theophile Bondoux Damon O'Briene Thomas de Maleingreau Hyunjoo Yang Travis Yohnke André Alvarenga Jessica McLaughlin Tom Danen Juan Antonio Ferrer Melian Juan Diego Lugo Juan Moreno Edouard Sisternas Layout Finaling Lead Tamara Alejandra Faralla Kersavage Layout Finaling Artists Nathaniel Ogbonna Anozie Fausto Estrada Guerrero Anthony Rispoli Sadaf Sydea Multani Anthony Defoe Emi Tahira Linh Mai Nguyen Chan Daniel Laczkowski Stereo Layout Lead Jocelyne Theresa Ward Stereo Layout Artists Kevin Viragh-Begert Jessica Minh Giang Letia Katherine Lewis David Andrew Maldonado Borja Rodrigo Hernandez Daniel Sandoval-Guillen Anibis Lockward Sotolongo Eid Shawqui Fakhouri Martin Jameson Schultz Lucy Bowden Layout Coordinator Jennifer S. Williams Animation Lead Character Animators Duncan Marjoribanks Jill Culton Timothy Rodriguez Navaneetha Krishnan Mark Henn Tim Johnson Tony Fucile Jan Philip Cramer James Willingham III Simon Otto Character Development Animation Lead Daniel Harris Senior Animators Andrew Stanton Andrew R. Jones Shiyoon Kim Nick Vlahos William Joyce Eric Darnell Carlos Saldanha Character Animators Manmath Ganesh Matondkar Aooiockisco Alixoliopos Ralph Eggleston Narko Miller Tim Paxton Cino Lolo Dane Miller Stephen Heneveld Christopher MacGuffin Kim Lopez-Castillo Bob Peterson Michael Silvers Ravi Kamble Govind Willy Harber Samuel Arturo Rico Vazquez Matthew Eberle Conrad Vernon Adolfo Anuar Figueroa Casillas Ramon de la Cuesta Garcia Vaso Hailee Steinfeld Napaton Huangsakuncharoen Richard Edmund Williams Henry Jackman Albert Barba Kelly Vawter Steve Oh Joseph Oh Bruno de Araujo Magalhaes Daniel Zettl William Renschen Jerome Chen Maokun Juan Alejandro Gomez Acosta Nicholas Nostbakken Glen McIntosh Angus MacLane Alexandra Ray Renato dos Santos Sena Richard Alexander Forero Dominguez Christopher Miller Chelsea Gordon-Ratzlaff Sigurdur Orri Thorhannesson Sam Marks Ella Ray Alan Meyerson Gina Shay Gini Cruz Santos Clément Le Quéré Patty Kihm Stevenson Ramakrishna Medi Jean-Claude Tran Quang Thieu Bex Taylor-Klaus Michael Chia-Wei Chen Yashvhanth Chandrasekaran Vincent Ren Haur Hsu Alejandro Restrepo Giraldo Miguel-Angel Gomez-Saez Guilherme Sauerbronn Jacinto Benson Shum Ryan Lee Jamie Chung Manuel Zenon Rodriguez Constantin Dracopoulos Xavier Trudeau-Deschenes Matthew Hasselmann Cristiano De Almeida Mourato Diane Miller Christopher "Chris" Miller Patrick Angell Michael James Jahnke Gal Gadot Simon Zizan Black Jim Dodd Mark Spevick Steven Clay Hunter Michelle Rodriguez Sergio Dias David Silverman Roy Conli Evelyn Deavor Jean-Michel Ponthieux-Mondoloni Joan Marc Fuentes Iglesias Fraser Alexander Page Mike Feil Dagmara Ziemianska Martyna Marek Ryan Sequeira Agustin Ross Kelly Vawter Aaron McGriff Beorn Leonard Gyuhyun Kim Pooja Krishnan Victor Candela Marin Moise Essame Benoit Gautier Sergey Berengard Jose Carlos Poeiras Ben Sanders Gregory Naud Guillermo Molina Dan Carey Troels Brusen Luis Trebino Amit Raut Vahram Altunyan J. Warren Trezevant James Ford Murphy Andrew Gordon Matthew D. Simmons Ron Zorman Lenka Zuckova Additional Animators Melt van der Spuy Alyse Joseph Leanne K. Tanizawa Clarence "Boola" Robello Jeremy Summers Michael Lawrence Elisabeth Franklin Constantine Kim Lucy De la Cruz Laurent De la Chapelle Pedro Hwang Wendie Lynn Fischer Brian Wesley Green Pedram Goshtasbpour Diana Rodriguez Lee Unkrich Jesus Diez Thomas Hannivan Stephen Hoogendyk Cynthia Jill French Marcelo Gravina Zanin Guilherme Sauerbronn Jacinto Taylor Rodriguez Mark Bortolotto Juan Diego Zapata Jimmy Wu Simone Andrew Brundisini Steven Pierre Gordon Chris Williams Tom Fish David R. Howe Crowd Animators Chris Wedge Christina McGregor Zack A. Parrish Tamora Jean Calhoun Larry Woong Chris Rackushiak Harry Miller Ryan Potter Gary Summers Tom Myers Kevin Lloyd Steven Yeun Lenny McBack Ted Zwick Lee Unkrich Greg Miller Steve Morris Joshua S. Cosgrove Tim Peeler Travis Mendoza Tracy Morgan Jack LaVoie George Zwick Dana Gaier Josh Lowden Dan Cruz Chris Miller Jeremy Bowker Animation Fixers Gary Rydstrom Miren De Andrade David Pascal Cody Cameron Karl Nelson Mark Nguyen Jeffrey Lopez Steve Carell John DeMita Will Lopez José Woong Christopher MacGuffin Kim Lee Technical Animators Mark Farquhar Stella Hsin-Huei Cheng Christopher Miller Richard Miller Casey Anthony Cimarron Pablo Helman Diana Rodriguez Jeffrey Edwards Abraham Franklin Tseng Michelle Lee Robinson Henry Sato Pipeline Pipeline Manager Harry Miller Pipeline Technical Directors Luiz Philippe Peixoto Rick Hromadka Thomas Laffin Timothy Nguyen Dominic Nguyen Jeff Panko Tom Miller Pipeline Engineers Robert Zemeckis Rob Bredow Kelly L'Estrange Wendy Seddon Jorge Sanchez Ian Farnsworth Daniel Miller Pipeline Coordinator Blessan Abraham Character Effects Character Effects Manager Mark Santoni Character Effects Artists Christopher Otto Gallagher Frédéric Valz-Gris Ruth Kim Jin Kowalski Tamouze Jaafar Arnout Pierre-Yves Lefebvre Christopher Alex Logan Jay Sung Joon Banks Alexander Prigarin Jimmy Tsai Milo Riccarand Francois-Maxence Desplanques Konstantinos Panagiotopoulos Takashi "Tak" Yoshida Rameshbabu Morkonda Sethuraman Jose Fernandez de Castro Heller Benedict Gillingham-Sutton Natnicha Foam Laohachaiaroon Douglas Stichbury Panat Thamrongsombutsakul Norman Moses Joseph Steven Clay Hunter Stephen Gregory Iker J. de los Mozos Jean Louis Capron Character Effects Coordinator Allison Cussigh Crowds Simulation Character Simulation Artists Richard Van Cleave Jr. Reggie Chiang Verse Joanette Iker J. de los Mozos Michael Josephson Dan Chuba Christopher C. Griffin Reginald Amukoshi Emulva Anthony A. Apodaca Christine Waggoner Nicole Paradis Grindle Sets & Props Simulation Artists Miller Knestrict Dan Hermansen Ian Connor Harris Vandernoot David Tesi Mark Spevick Jared Sandrew Jimmy Tsai Tom McGrath Borja Rodrigo Hernandez Daniel Sandoval-Guillen David Andrew Maldonado Tom Schultz Gwen Stacy Jordan Kerner Dave Wilson Johnny Manziel Simulation Coordinator John Hwang Effects Effects Artists Don Hall Christopher Rodriguez Keith Daniel Klohn Michael K. O'Brien Tuong-Van Ngoc Tran Keith Daniel Klohn Rita Ryack Joey Carrasco Sallie Martino Gwen Nguyen Arturo Junvencio Aguilar Sarah Beth Eisinger Dana Belben Gregory Rodriguez Anthony Defoe David DeJuan Jenny Harder Alex Tang Shyh-Chyuan Huang Christian Olan-Geddes Alex Lay Romain Privat de Fortunié Jean-François Hereng Christophe Vazquez Charles Seignolle Lighting & Compositing Lead Lighting & Compositing Artists Jean-Louis Kalifa Kimberly Liptrap Nick Pitt-Owen Tyler Shelton Tony Leondis Sarah Nguyen Chris Sanders Key Lighting & Compositing Artists Vandana Reddy Sahrawat Milton Rodriguez-Rios Guillaume Desbois Thomas Dairain Leslie Herbert Fernanda Tavares Catherine Saint-Hilaire Lighting & Compositing Artists Guillermo Arambulo del Rio Scott Hunter Marie Victoria Denoga Brian P. Dean Harold Fraga P. Jasmine Katatikarn Adam King Ai Saimoto King Michael Tanzillo Sergei Volkov Jay Jungmu You Aviva Corcovado Pidge Gunderson YuFan Linda Chang Justine Codron Jonathan Davis Mohamed Elsinbawy Jason Emmendorfer Francesco Giroldini Matt C. Hornback JingJing Liu Siran Liu Brandon May Michael Murdock Daniel Naughton Anthony Ragusa Jon Schroth Wonchan Song Christos Tzeremes Jesus De Santiago Stephanie C. Lee Tanner Joyce Claire Sun Elizabeth Wilcox Guy Boudreau Roxie Lawrence Juan Pope Joaquim Dos Santos Michael Meier John Davis Yarrow Cheney Christopher Miller Christina Raymond Cunningham Régis Aillet Étienne Bagot-Caspar Sébastien Baron Florian Bestel Romain Blanchet Harry Gundersen Thomas Michael DesJardins Alfonso De la Cruz Luis Carrasco Nacho Blasco Dominguez Eunice Elizabeth Panduro Perez Michael George Rampias Brian Copenhagen Lynn Karabaich Bacino Angel Camacho-Torres Eldar Cholich Rosalinda Malibiran Erb Youngwoong Jang Jina Kang Dan O'Brien Aaron Ross Haji Uesato Christophe Brejon-De-Lavergnée David Silverman Roy Conli Hailee Steinfeld Juliette Imele Tresal-Mauroz Sébastien Vazquez Evelyn Williams Jeffrey Martinez Christopher James McQuisco Jake Albers Julia Correnti Jonothon Douglas Zoe Peck Eyler Rohini Montenegro Yuko Okumura Joshua Rivas David Wayne Satchwell Christian Schermerhorn Christina Adia Wang Susan Weeks Matthew Thomas Wheeler Bob Wiatr Shane Christopher Wicklund Ashleigh Anderson Dan Cayer Matte Painting Matte Painters Thomas Roland Johnson Bethany Nguyen Mikael Genachte-Le Bail Onesimus Nuernberger Natalie Franscioni-Karp Michael Wei Mao Andrew Cunningham Jeffrey Gribble Matte Painting Coordinator Gina Shay Look Development Look Development Artists Benjamin Min Huang Ian Farnsworth Sara V. Cembalisty Tracy Lee Church Diana J. Zeng Guillaume Thimus Jeff Bennett Harry Laffin Eric Walters Lorenzo Dominguez Dominic Johnson Hannah Sherman Daniel Lavender Set Extension Artists Jessica Schlobohm Lance Summers Heather Abels Ian Butterfield Mia Lee Rendering Rendering Technical Directors Christian Rodriguez Lee Alexander Alex Tanguay Kayla Lewis Michael Meier Danny Caccavo Vincent Loeffler Simon Dominguez Production Additional Production Support Amber Wong Karey Kirkpatrick Paul Mounsey William Renschen Nancy Pelosi Marc Fuentes Carly Kivalina David Dominguez Interns Lori Dominguez Tim Meyers Thomas Dominguez Michael Talarico Randy Thom Natalie Kauffman Sanjay Dominguez Dominic McIntosh Production Supervisors Production Assistants Visualization Visualization by The Third Floor, Inc. Visualization Artists Daniel Armstrong Steve Brown Danny Clark Aaron Clement Chris Dawson Miran Dilberovic Heidi Elliott Marc Ellis Mark Ford Mitch Gonzales Adele Guilmin Bom Gurung Claire Hill Paul Koontz Charly Laurent David C. Lawson Mehidi Leffad Steven Lo Geoff Lou Matthieu Maillet Dominic Martin Andrew Miller Michel Morel Tom Mulhall Nora O'Sullivan Dylan Owen Alessio Rosio Eduardo Schmidek Alican Serbest Anastasia Sevrugina Yanko Slavov Santiago Sloarte Jibraan Taimuri Jason Thielen Fabio Tovar Hans Tsai Eric Tsui Gary Welch Rachel Wright Alexandra Zedalis Juraj Zuban India Unit Technicolor India - Movie Land Projects Unit Character Effects Animators Mira Arte Jennifer Lasrado Rohit Jain Aparna Mepani Jayesh Kapadia Anand Palaniswamy Saket Khare Sachin Tyagi Lead Lighters Greg Jennings Ajay Upadhyaya Mayank Kanyal Raju Vaidya Javed Iqbal Shaikh Lighting Artists Adarsh Abraham Krishna Raju Faris Ahmed Aneel Ramanath Ashin Ashroff Mickael Riciotti Vaibhav Dube Aayush Sharma Nitin Punchail Sharanya Viswamani Technical Assistants Harshal Nachnolkar • Aditya Sharma Technical Directors Vimanyu Jain Megha Juneja Jeffery Jose Debanshu Singh Sakshi Verma Production Coordinators Samantha Finkler Swetha Madhavan Nandhini Giri Ashima Taneja Deepak Kumar Production Assistant Priyaa Kalkura Creative Development Gavin Rodriguez Katherine Miller Jared Kushner Custom Animation Production Resource Management Production Services Lead Glenn Osgood Production Services Technicians Yarrow Cheney Matthew Richards Carley Rodriguez Erik Strauss Gerald Gutschmidt Valerie Morrison Daniel Vasquez Dan Lavender Post Production Movie Land Animation Studios Executive Management President/Chief Executive Officer Ted V. Miller Chief Operating Officer Karey Kirkpatrick Senior Advisor Rodney Rothman Movie Land Animation Studio Management Co-President, Feature Animation Group Karl Lagerfeld Head of Global Production Joseph Cavanaugh San Francisco Unit General Manager Jenna Nguyen Head of Feature Film Development Nicola Kneeland Development Executive Nicky Nguyen Head of Artist Management Kevin Webb Head of Production Technology Jessica Schlobohm Production Executives Ted Sandy Cohn Chris Meledandri Benjamin Plouffe Pipeline Directors Sam Marks Marcus Nguyen Production Technology Director Evan Rachel Wood Workflow Directors Dante Tantoco Dan Hermansen Kimberly Arnesen Studio Department Managers Milo Riccarand Miles Morales Hailey McGillivray Courtney Tahau Katherine Sarafian Additional Studio Department Manager Marcia Gwendolyn Jones Studio Associate Department Manager Mark Farquhar Studio Department Coordinators Glen McIntosh Nicholas Stoller Global Department / Development Global Department Managers Tiffany Hillkurtz Thomas Laffin Tiffany Nguyen Claudia Southmartin Shadi Almassizadeh Jim McLean Ronnie del Carmen Tom Lopez Global Department Coordinators Richard Nguyen Kathleen Dominguez Global Development Stuart Michael Dobbs Christopher Edwards John Erik Englund Christopher Barnett Serguei Kalentchouk Li-Ming Lawrence Lee Cara Christeson Malek Bonnie Tai Shimomi Madhavi Marigold Muppala Kyle Maxwell Erik Classen Chris Meledandri Stephen Heneveld Diana Rodriguez Yarrow Cheney William Nguyen Movie Land Animation Studios' Preferred Print Services and Workstations Providers Movie Land Animation Studios' Preferred Cloud Data Services Providers Thanks to Everyone at Sony Pictures Animation and Movie Land Animation Studios Who Supported this Production Animation Technology Research & Development Modeling Engineers Larry Lawrence Mark Christopher Lawrence Guillaume Nguyen Lauren Elliott Harry Gundersen Miles Rodriguez Tim Miller Editorial & Layout Engineers Tim Johnson Cody Cameron Jeffrey Edwards Kimberly Arnesen Lisa Suzuki Mark Spevick Richard Hollander Ted LaPai Animation & Rigging Engineers Josh Martino Stephen Heneveld Jin Kim Katherine Sarafian William McLaughlin Harriet Tubman Stacy Bissell Erika Dumont David Peifer Kosareff Martinez Panika Yanblack Eko Lorez Aro Koma Time Mano Sanjay Morales Chris Williams Robert Fisher Jr. Daniel Zettl Steve Lauer Rilly J. Parker Will Ferrell Alma Miller Danny Dimian Cassandra Kaiser Daniel Waldman Mercy Johnson Shader Writers, CFX, FX & Geometry Engineers Tari Uolska Dan Villarreal Smaffiatta Minckoolifasco Alecksandriana Merckwondaitaboscope Sandalon el Ckombleckxs Chris L. Alvarez Tom McGrath George Rodriguez Chad Meyer Ricky Rubio James Clayton Mario Cuomo Recka Marko Smalagasco Mario Rodriguez Katie Holt Will Hackett Diana Rodriguez Eduardo Padilla Shiyoon Kim Leiko Tanaka Lighting & Render Engineers Christina Steinberg Miles O'Brien Jin Johnson Jeffrey Shapiro Christopher Kowalski Anthony Riseborough Otis Rodriguez James Likowski Taylor Rodriguez Wang Leehom Erock Brumáçko Ian Farnsworth Ika Niaka Jospami Yanderump Rump Promp Sandy Dong John Torrijos Production Asset Management & Media Engineers Chris Mallisco Ralph Eggleston Amy R. Racius Quallie Celi Olly Alvarez Tom McGrath Kim Kardashian Zatanna Kambey Alexander Verbitskiy Raymond McDonald Rachel Feltman Tim Mertens Erika Dumont Gregory S. Butler Tim Miller Jake Paltrow Gabriel Guy Ian Farnsworth Anibis Lockward Sotolongo Carlos Saldanha William Richard Eric Walters Jocelyne Theresa Ward Andrea McCarthy Pablo Helman Configuration Management Engineers Bruce Smith Damon Kennedy Charlie Rodriguez Evelyn Lopez Jordan Kerner Jim Dodd Jake Lopez Angus MacLane Seth MacFarlane Timothy Rogerson Kimberley Rodriguez Mark Miller Rich McBride Don Hall Jordan Miller Kelly Asbury Kim Martinez Robert Zemeckis Christopher McQuarrie T.J. Miller Chris Lopez Harry Muller Jimmy Tsai Milo Castillo Gary Martinez Christopher Chung Kenny McGillivray Data Services & Farm Management Engineers Marlin McQuarrie Jin Nguyen Jim Nguyen Nathan Gouveia Don Henderson Digital Operations Supervisors Christopher Miller Carrie La Rese Hughes Michael Talarico Ernesto Antonio Quiroz II Stephen E. Ross Henri Dosclz Joshua Dominguez Jake Mattingly Timothy Lopez William Wira Mark Nguyen Engineering System Administrators Jeffrey Dominguez Kevin Webb Anthony Nguyen Gary McCartney Ivy Kim Kyle Winkelman Xavier Bec Boris Jacq Tim Johnson Jacqueline Adelmeyer Shane Rabey Jean-Marie Harris Christopher Stephanopoulos Stéphanie De Crescent Erika Dumont Luisa Dominguez Kim Martinez Operations System Administrators Christian Kambey Karen Gillan Kate Swanborg Chretien Maketh Sébastien Masino Neftali "El Magnifico" Alvarez Tom Nguyen Eric Salas Lenny Gyllenhaal Pidgeon Martinez Kevin Hawkins Tim Brodsky Rob Letterman Sebastian Zuleta Jack LaVoie Ronnie del Carmen Brandon Lawless Audio Visual Engineers Karel Montan Brian Copenhagen Cody Nguyen Dan Villarreal Tari Miller Platform Service Operations Juliette Imele Tresal-Mauroz Christopher Rodriguez Sean Foreman Larry LaPisco Katherine Sarafian Arthur Chouler-Missoffele Harry Lawrence Julie Damm Erik Strauss Mark Harden Digital Resource Administrators Rebecca Huntley Bob Persichetti Max Decroix Alejandro Galindo Richard Nguyen Jill Culton Napaton Huangsakuncharoen Motion Capture Technology James Likowski Miller Knestrict Larry McBrayer Bob Persichetti Information Security Harry Shannon Jack McGraw Jim Miller Dan Lavender Technology Management Technicolor India - Movie Land Projects Unit Digital Operations B Arun B Korak Kalyan Manna Robin Peter Jitan Kumar Sahu Ankit Bagra Nisheed Kundhapurath Meethal Arijit Saha Prasad SS Mohamed Javed Fateh Murali Mohan SV Saibal Saha G.R. Vinay Amit Gupta Sandeep Mohan Soma Saha Ramakrishnan Varadharajan Movie Land Animation Studio Support Administration Dominic Lewis Paul Mounsey Jordan Kerner Kathleen Kennedy Charlie Rodriguez Evan MacAulay Katherine Collins Luke Lawrence Daniel Edelson Business and Legal Affairs Ted V. Miller Michael LaPai Rodney Rothman Rebecca Karch Tomlinson Pidge Gunderson Jamie Chung Amy Pascal Christina Steinberg Gal Gadot Chris Wedge Chris Williams Carlos Saldanha Bex Taylor-Klaus Don Hall Aviva Corcovado Consumer Products and Franchise Development Jared Stern Ashore Miller Karey Kirkpatrick Martin Scorsese Larry McBrayer Lee Alexander Alexander Poei David Cohan Dave Needham Janet Nielsen Charlie O'Shea Danny Macdonald Victor Martinez Katie McCarthy Lenny Jackman Andrew Robinson Gwen Graham Harrison Ford Gary Summers Ian Lee Gal Gadot Henry Jackman Jeff Chasin Theo H. Vandernoot Iker J. de los Mozos Tom McGrath Christian Epunan Hernandez David VanTuyle Dean Calhoun Chris Meledandri Guillermo Sanchez Camacho Danny Macdonald Terry McAuliffe Samuel Martinez Kevin May Sebastian Zuleta Mandy Kisthardt Tankenson Xavier Angel Velazquez Nancy Pelosi Earl Thomas Sarah Dignan Marcia Gwendolyn Jones Dan Hermansen Cera Kim Kim Foster-Dillon Ian Farnsworth Jeff Chung Panat Johnson Harry Shannon Christopher Lee Nick Cruz Jane Lynch Josh G. Chung Andy Cummings Ted Cruz Tara Strong Ez Zwick Evelyn Deavor Zack McQuarrie Pete Docter Chris Pratt Michael Halford Kim Stoller Gary Summers Development Marcia Gwendolyn Jones Christopher MacGuffin Jonathan Null Justin Lawrence James Crossley Rupert Gregson-Williams Education Rich McBride Don Hall Jordan Miller Kelly Asbury Kim Martinez Robert Zemeckis Christopher McQuarrie T.J. Miller Chris Lopez Harry Muller Jimmy Tsai Milo Castillo Gary Martinez Christopher Chung Kenny McGillivray Facilities and Shared Services Derek Johnson Katherine Lopez Kanye Meledandri Mark Christopher Lawrence Guillermo Arambulo Larry McBrayer Jason Kerner Kathleen McIntosh Maya Kennedy Kim Lopez-Castillo Jonathan Karlsson Zachary Schmalzr Jimmy Wu Christopher Scarabosio Barry Andres Finance, Accounting, and Operations Chris Wedge Jamie Chung Aviva Corcovado Pidge Gunderson Michael Meier Jane Lynch Gal Gadot Jim Dodd Stephen Heneveld Hailee Steinfeld Karey Kirkpatrick Sarah Sues Evelyn Deavor Global Operations, Information Technology, & Technology Initiatives Roy Conli Rob Letterman Shiyoon Kim Chris Meledandri Stephen Heneveld Hailee Steinfeld Ben Estrada Josh Cooley Rob Bredow Robert Zemeckis Kathleen Kennedy Kathleen Thorson Good Frank Marshall Brandon Lawless Brian Michael Bendis Carlos Memdieta Gonzalez John Knoll Magdalena Biernat-Heikkinen Xavier Angel Velazquez Home Entertainment John Lasseter Jennifer Lee Chris Williams Rich Moore Roy Conli Jeff Panko Lorne Balfe Daniel Pemberton Jenny Harder Clark Spencer Jin Kim Don Hahn Dean DeBlois Mike Mitchell Kristina Reed Chris Meledandri Ben Juwono Human Resources, Recruiting, and WarnerMedia Relations David Stodolny Scott Hunter Dana Gaier Steven Spielberg Marc Schmidt Christopher McQuarrie Katie Crown Christopher Barnett Jill Culton Pete Docter Chris Pratt Christopher Boyes Jin Kim Nancy J. Wright Mike Inman Larry McCormick Kevin Durant Evelyn McQuarrie Eva Miller Morgan Schwier Mario Ryan Dominguez Kim Lee Jim McLean Marianna Schmalz International Channel and TV Distribution Anthony Beckwith Andrew Benz Justin Bischoff Franny Bohar Wyatt Cain Bryan Czerniawski Audra Duval Michael Fails Kristen Ficara Peter Flores Anastasia Folorunso Teddy Gibbons Tara Guckeen Julia Orchard-Heymans Erica M. Hohf Daisy Hoffman William V. Hopper Paul Kahil Ryan Klutch Jack Leary Sean Matthews Matthew McCoubry Tricia Mears Sara Neuffer Jessie Pellegrino Nicholas Peter Philippou Constance Pierce-Winters James Sandlin Karel Schurman Anna Stachow Gillian Stoneburner Marketing Bruce Smith Damon Kennedy Charlie Rodriguez Evelyn Lopez Jordan Kerner Jim Dodd Jake Lopez Angus MacLane Seth MacFarlane Timothy Rogerson Kimberley Rodriguez Mark Miller Technicolor India - Movie Land Projects Unit Facility Operations K Venkatesh Bhat Adheena George-Ranjan Nabarun Modak Adi Shayan Dhiman Das Major (Retd) C Gopinathan Nina Raymond Sneha Venkatraman Karan Dalal Siva Kumar Kasetty Dimple Elaine Ross Gouthami Sanath Lingam Anuja Rungachary For Sony Pictures Animation Production Management Kurt Albrecht Chad Boldini Emily Conlon JC Cornwell Richard Dodd Jennifer Doe Sara Feiss Alissa Meagher Kevin Milburn Kevin Noel David Schulenburg Matthew H. Sharack Libby Thomas Dickey Judy Thomason Demetrios Tzamaras Stephenie Wilkie Development Katie Baron Daniel Inkeles Michael Lachance Jenny Marchick Mike Moon Liz Moore Peter Szilagyi Eric Tovell Editorial & Post Production Matt Davis Studio Infrastructure Lara Bahr Del Dozier Jeremiah Loeb Rick Mischel Kyle Rapone Dorothy Rayburn Jeffrey Varanini Kym Wulfe Karen Zaslow Marketing & Publicity James Adams Paige Borsos Alexa Herzlich Daniel Jennings Rebecca Kuska Olivier Mouroux Mike Steele Melissa Sturm Recruiting Jana Manthei Day Soundtrack Album on Music "We Run This" Written by Missy Elliott, Rhemario Webber and Jerry Lordan Produced by Rhemario "Rio Beats" Webber Performed by Missy Elliott Courtesy of The Goldmind Inc. and Atlantic Records Under license from Universal Music Enterprises "Born Ready" Written by Tova Litvin and Doug Rockwell Produced by Doug Rockwell Performed by Dove Cameron Courtesy of Walt Disney Records and Marvel Music "Shape of You" Written by Ed Sheeran, Steve Mac, Johnny McDaid, Kandi Burruss, Tameka Cottle and Kevin Briggs Produced by Ed Sheeran and Steve Mac Performed by Ed Sheeran Courtesy of Asylum Records and Atlantic Records "I'm Still Standing" Written and Performed by Elton John Lyrics by Bernie Taupin Produced by Christopher P. Thomas Courtesy of Geffen Records Under license from Universal Music Enterprises "Keep The Hustle" Written by A.R. Rahman Olubowale Victor Akintimehin Produced by A.R. Rahman Performed by A.R. Rahman featuring Wale Courtesy of Walt Disney Records Under license from Universal Music Enterprises Wale appears courtesy of Maybach Music Group / Atlantic Recording Corporation "That's What I Like" Written by Jamie Sanderson, Breyan Isaac, Miles Beard, Vincent Venditto, Teemu Brunila, Tramar Dillard, Thomas Troelsen, Jimmy Marinos, Mike Skill, Wally Palamarchuk and Frederick Hibbert Performed by Flo Rida feat. Fitz Courtesy of Atlantic Entertainment Corp. (Contains a sample of "54-46 Was My Number" Performed by Toots & The Maytals Courtesy of Island Records under license from Universal Music Enterprises/Courtesy of D&F Music, Inc.) "So Close" "Younger" "Lost in Japan" "Love Me Less" "Motivation" "Daylight" Performed by Maroon 5 "I'm a Mess" Performed by Bebe Rexha “Immortals” Performed by Fall Out Boy Written by Andy Hurley, Joe Trohman, Patrick Stump, and Pete Wentz Produced by Butch Walker Engineered by Todd Stopera and Patrick Stump Additional Production & Engineering by and Mixed by Jake Sinclair Fall Out Boy appears courtesy of Island Records, A Division of UMG Recordings, Inc. "Stereo Love" Written by Victoria Corneva, Eduard Ilie and Eldar Mansurov Produced by Ilie Eduard Marian and Victoria Corneva Performed by Edward Maya and Vika Jigulina Courtesy of Sony BMG, Ultra Music and Spinnin' Records By arrangement with Sony Music Entertainment "I Took a Pill in Ibiza" Written and Performed by Mike Posner Produced by Mike Posner, Seeb and Martin Terefe Mike Posner appears courtesy of Island Records Under license from Universal Music Enterprises Copyright © 2019 Sony Pictures Animation, Inc., TSG Entertainment Finance LLC. and Movie Land Animation Studios, Ltd. All rights reserved. Sony Pictures Animation, Inc. and Movie Land Animation Studios, Ltd. are the authors of this film (motion picture) for the purpose of copyright and other laws. In Memory of Richard Edmund Williams (1957–2019) Presented in association with The Hershey Company and Target Corporation This motion picture has benefited from the tax credit for the production of foriegn motion picture in France. Spider-Gwen, White Widow, Ghost Spider and all related properties, titles, logos and characters are trademarks of Marvel Entertainment, Inc. and are used with permission. Filmed With The Support of the New York State Governor's Office for Motion Picture & Television Development The Producers wish to thank the families of the crew for their support in making this Production possible. Special Thanks Mikael Hed Matt Selman Megan Amram Jen Statsky Joel H. Cohen Eric Tovell Sherilyn Tamagawa Trey Buongiorno Johnny Castuciano Ben Juwono David Vantuyle Ae Ri Yoon Peter Lord David Sproxton Han-Yee Ling Danny Dimian Gabriel Guy Pablo Helman Nick Vlahos Production Babies Aaron • Blake • Carlos • Erik • Henry • James • Loppy • Mark • Mercy • Monty • Natalie • Nate Olly • Otis • Paul • Paella • Quentin • Qwerty • Ralph • Randell • Randy • Ray • Scott • Terri Urban • Valerie • Van • Vincent • Vouch • Wanda • Wendy • Xavier • Yang • Yari • Zack • Zeta Made in Association with TSG Entertainment This is a work of fiction. The characters, incidents and locations portrayed in the names herein are fictitious, and any similarity to or identification with the location, name, character or history of any person, product or entity is entirely coincidental and unintentional. Sony Pictures Entertainment (SPE) and its wholly-owned film divisions did not receive any payment or other consderiation for the depiction of tobacoo products in this film. American Humane monitored the animal action. No animals were harmed®. (AHD 09674) This motion picture photoplay is protected pursuant to the provisions of the laws of the United States of America and other countries. Any unauthorized duplication and/or distribution of this photoplay may result in civil liability and criminal prosecution. Category:Credits